cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
So Paulo
So Paulo is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 46 days old with citizens primarily of Portuguese ethnicity whose religion is Catholic. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of So Paulo work diligently to produce Sugar and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. So Paulo is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within So Paulo to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. So Paulo allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. So Paulo believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of So Paulo will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Before Independence Between 1827 and 2009, So Paulo was a colony of the British Empire. Discovered in 1824 by Captain Peter Cabra, the islands remained uninhabited until the end of the nineteenth century, in the year 1892 the first settlers arrived in So Paulo, although the islands were British the settlers were of Portuguese origin, which explains most Portuguese in So Paulo, between 1892 and 1945, the main period of arrival of settlers, more than 12,000 people came, which 11,239 had Portuguese origns.During the twentieth century , the Colony , now called So Paulo, developed its economy, becoming less dependent of the mainland, but the national fervor only started in 1989 , when the NIP National independence Party was created, which supported the independence of islands.In the 90s, most Portuguese started to support the NIP, while the Britain minority supported the British RUP Royal Union Party, however, after protests of the NIP, and large popular protests, since the 90s by mid-2006, the British people left the island, they were 32% in 1990 and became 12% at 2000.Finaly the NIP conquered the independence of So Paulo in 2009, which was quickly recognized by many countries. Language Because of the large number of Portuguese descendants in So Paulo, despite the British domination, the Portuguese eventually became, especially after independence, the most important language in the country, despite the English, also have the state-official language, is spoken by the majority of the population as a second language, and is taught in schools. Religion The major religion of the country, for the same reason the language is a Catholic, even the descendants of English, today, are Catholics, that, is the largest religion in the country. Tomanici It is the highest mountain in the country, with 1324 meters, in Viti Levu Island. First Elections The first general elections in So Paulo, had 4 Partys, the NIP - National independence Party, the SPWP - So Paulo Workers Party,The DP - Democratic Party and the NDP - National Democratic Party.After the election the NIP, right from center, was weakened, because it lost the presidency, and the 2 most important states, the NDP, of extreme right, won the most important positions, including the presidence, the DP ganed importance, but wasn't as strong as NIP and the SPWP elected only 5 Members, and any governors. Economy One of most important economic activite in So Paulo is Turism, but agriculture, mainly sugar, is another important activite.Fishing is an very important activite, So Paulo is an major producer of marine products.The largest companies are in So Paulo are: Fishing So Paulo Complex S/A, Voyage SP Ltda., SPAgriculture S/A, So Paulo Bank Inc., BuildaSP S/A, Kaniegu S/A, and International Communications Group. So Paulo has low taxes, their taxes are about 10%, which is a matter of great popular satisfaction. So Paulo have a modern economy, it have some big companies, So Paulo have a low unemployment rate and, despite the relatively low education level, the country has an average income,and even with low taxes, the Tax Collection is considerable. The country has an important stock exchange the So Paulo Stock Exchange. The country also have the Savusavu Stock Exchange that is the second largest in the region. So Paulo City The seat of the So Paulo Government is in So Paulo City, the country Capital, it is also the home of the So Paulo President.So Paulo City, is the biggest and richest city on the country. So Paulo City, is also the head office of the So Paulo Stock Exchange, the biggest on the country, and one of the most importants in Oceania. It have an International Airport, the Cambuca International Airport. So Paulo City is a large and cosmopolitan city, with the headquarters of the vast majority of companies in So Paulo, and the government, including the newly opened Foreign Ministry. The city is known for its rich and varied cuisine, the major Resorts and Hotels,a large and busy center, with many buildings and malls. The second most important port in the country is the Port of So Paulo City, is an important trade center in Oceania. States So Paulo have 3 states and the Federal district, where is the capital. Media So Paulo has many companies in the communications industry, the largest are: International Communications Group, Group Estandartes of Communication, Group August, Pódium Communications Group and STVS. Savusavu Savusavu is the second largest city on So Paulo, it is an important city.It's airport is the Giracorpos International Airport.The city has the second most important stock exchange in So Paulo, Savusavu Stock Exchange. Savusavu has the largest port in the country, the Port of Savusavu is the main point of entry and exit of goods, is 2 kilometers from the center of Savusavu. Labasa Labasa is the 3rd most important city in So Paulo. The SPAgriculture S/A is based in Labasa.The EnergySP S/A biggest power plant is in Labasa. Navua Navua is the 4th biggest city on So Paulo, it's known by the Navua commercial center, with 23 mall's and 9843 stores in 2,4km2, is the biggest end most famous in So Paulo. Ba Ba is the 5th most important city on the country, in many aspects, including economy and population, is a very important city.EnergySP S/A is based in the city. Category:So Paulo